Lazy Sunday Afternoon
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: The final instalment of the trifecta of Claire/Graham stories, hope you like it Damaged Goods
It was a Sunday afternoon and Claire was relaxing in the hotel room he had been staying in for the past few weeks. He had been stuck in the city for a while now with work and he was beginning to get sick of it all. Sick of the same old scenery, the same routine. He hadn't even been near a train since he arrived let alone ridden one and was beginning to feel the symptoms of withdrawal. Luckily, given the multiple times this issue had been faced, he had something to combat this; Model Trains. After donning the appropriate attire and pushing all the furniture in the room to the edges, he excitedly sat to set up the track for his mechanised metal carriages.

Before too long, a beautifully elaborate and eloquent track was completed with care and finesse, a track any train driver would feel honoured to ride were it scaled up to real size; All it needed now, was the trains. Claire carefully placed down a briefcase onto the bed beside the track, opening it to reveal a miniature steam locomotive and 4 carriages, all painted to perfection. A beaming grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled at the sight. Placing the carriages down with precision and care, he prepared to begin the trains journey. He spoke into a small box-microphone before setting the train on its way: "All aboard! Claire speaking, I'll be your driver today. We should be arriving at the next station in approximately half an hour, please enjoy your journey." He smiled as he put down the microphone and watched his train slowly chug along the tracks.

Unfortunately, it was little under 5 minutes before he heard a knock at his door. He looked up confused but stopped the train nonetheless with a small announcement: "I apologise, we seem to be experiencing some delays. The train will begin motion again as soon as is possible, thank you for your patience".

Carefully stepping over the tracks minding not to tread on anything, he made his way to the hotel door. Looking through the peep hole he made out the face behind the intruding noise - Graham. He slowly opened the door just enough to peep his head out to talk to the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You never said you were in town."

"That only strengthens the need for my question. I'm here for work and I'm very busy right now, could you please leave." He more told than asked. Of course Graham ignored him and only pushed further.

"What you got hidden in there, Stanfield?" He tried peering over the other man through the crack in the door.

Claire paused, apprehensive. "Nothing." He answered.

Graham looked at him questioningly. "Bullshit" he spoke as he suddenly pushed open the door causing Claire to stumble backwards, awkwardly bending to avoid stepping on his tracks. Graham paused in shock for a moment before he started again. "So uh, what'cha got here, buddy?" He asked, kicking lightly at the track.

Claire sighed - closing the door, re-straightening the track. "How did you even know I was here anyway?"

"I have my ways. You gonna tell me about this train situation you got going on here then?" He quickly evaded the question, circling the room, examining the tracks.

"No, please just go."

Instead, Graham dropped low, squatting next to the track where the train had halted. "You really like trains, don't ya?" He ran his forefinger across the edge of the track.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious given the circumstances, wouldn't you think?" Claire replied sarcastically, annoyed at Graham's intrusion.

"No but like, you really really like 'em?" He picked up a single carriage, bringing it closer to his face to look at it, running his fingers over each edge.

Claire looked annoyed "What are you getting at with this?" He sighed as he slumped onto the bed.

"You ever fucked a train?" Graham looked up and straight at him as he spoke.

"What?!" Claire bolted upright.

"You heard me. C'mon, you're basically in love with all trains, you killed a bunch o' people just to make sure a fuckin' train wasn't harmed. You expect me to believe you've never even thought about it."

Claire looked baffled. Words couldn't find their way out of his mouth and he sat and watched as Graham edged closer, carriage in hand. He leaned back as the other pressed his weight against him and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Graham slowly pulled his head back to whisper into Claire's ear. "How about if a train fucked you?" He followed the question by pulling back again slightly and licking down the length of the small, metal carriage.

Claire's eyes widened at the blonde's words. Was he crazy?!

"L-look Graham. You've got to stop doing this, that's ridiculous pl-please-" his voice raised in pitch as the blonde began palming his crotch and the words cut themselves short.

"Ya know, you look really hot in this outfit" he paused for a second fully taking in the image of Claire in his conductors uniform. "But I know you look even better out of it" he winked an moved his hand up to Claire's chest, pushing him backwards to lay down before slowly making work at removing each piece of clothing. Claire gave in and began helping despite the niggling in his brain to just tell the man to leave and return to his pride and joy.

Graham removed his shirt in the process and had tied the arms of his boiler suit around his waist. He knelt on the floor in front of Claire and began licking and stroking his shaft. He ducked his head down and ran his tongue over Claire's asshole, placing his hand around Claire's cock and beginning to pump before pushing his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. He used his fingers to aid himself in preparing the red-head for what was to come, licking and fingering his hole to lessen the pain.

Claire no longer minded what was in store, the way the other man could make him feel blew all his cares away. The blonde used his free hand to reach into his pocket and remove a small bottle of lube. He removed the other hand from inside Claire and picked up the first of the carriages, covering it with a generous amount of the lube. Slowly, he brought the metal up to Claire's entrance and pushed it into him as deep as he could. Claire began to moan as the carriage was slowly pushed into him over and over again, Graham still licking around the train as he did so.

"You ready for another one?" Graham asked after a short while.

"Do I actually get a say?" Claire was as sarcastic as possible, voice cracking slightly as he spoke, trying to prevent himself from moaning.

Graham thought before picking up a second carriage.

"I guess not" he muttered pushing it into him, unlubricated, stretching his hole, quickly following with a third and a hefty amount of further lubrication, pushing them in unison.

Claire all but screamed as the carriages were added. The metal was cold and hard inside him but the way Graham thrust them hit every muscle inside him and drove him near insane.

Graham switched to pushing the trains one-handedly, bringing the other up to stroke Claire's hardened cock. He ran his tongue up the way from Claire's asshole to the tip of his shaft, tasting a mixture of precum and sweat. Looking up through his eyelashes at the other man, Graham sank down swallowing Claire's entire length. The look on Claire's face was simply delicious. Graham moaned; the way he could make Claire feel filled him with arousal and desire. Claire could barely open his eyes, let alone observe Graham's actions. It was a strange feeling, a knowing he shouldn't feel so good from these actions but a lack of caring how much pleasure he did gain from them.

After a moment Graham pulled his head back and removed the models from inside Claire. Claire worked hard on regaining his breath as Graham stood, removing his member from its constraints and using the remaining lubricant on his hand coated his own erection.

He lined himself up with Claire's entrance, lifting one leg over his shoulder.

"Alright, now for the train. Choo choo" he made the action of pulling a trains horn as he swiftly thrust into the redhead with ease, leaning down to roughly kiss him on the neck.

It didn't take long before Graham had built up a hard, fast pace, easily thrusting deep into the writhing man before him. The moans and screams the redhead were emitting drove Graham crazy, feeling an animalistic arousal, a need to just fuck Claire hard and mercilessly. The sounds of pleasure and skin on skin echoed through the room. Graham knew he was close and by Claire's face and screams he could tell the other wouldn't hold on much longer either. He reached down and stroked Claire's cock in time with his own thrusts. His pace began to get lazy as he edged ever closer to climax and he soon came inside Claire who followed suit, spilling himself over Graham's hand which he then wiped onto the bedding. Claire lay still, lacking the energy to move, still coming down from his high and beginning to ache from the previous acts.

After regaining his breath the red-head showered, returning to Graham in nothing but a towel having left his clothes in the other room. Besides, after what they'd just done, Graham seeing him naked wasn't so much an issue. He bent to examine the discarded carriages quickly before sighing and retrieving his clothes.

"You've completely fuckin ruined my train, you jackass" Claire complained.

"Don't worry, if you're ever bored and alone you can just call me. You've still got one carriage left" Graham winked at the other.

"Graham" Claire huffed.

"Fine, I'll get you a new one. But I didn't see you complaining at the time"

"Ya know, it's a lot easier to complain when there isn't a model train carriage in your ass" Claire retorted sarcastically.

"Heyy, don't sell yourself short. You managed three" he smirked.

"Ugh, yea, whatever. You need to go now though, I seriously have work I need to do"

"Yea, yea. I'm leaving" he said slowly putting on his shirt. "See you soon"


End file.
